1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a toy tennis racket, which includes tensioned string of which one side is adhesive and another side is the hitting face. The adhesive face stops the ball, and the hitting face allows a user to hit the ball without any resistance.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a “toy tennis racket” is a double sided tennis racket. Please refer to FIG. 1 for the structure of the prior art's toy tennis rocket, which uses a table tennis racket as a frame of tennis racket 1, flat hitting face 11 is fixed in the frame of tennis racket 1, one side of this flat hitting face 11 is to hit the ball, and another side is adhesive face 13 to stop the ball, so that you can hit the ball the expected distance with the racket 1. However this structure is inconvenient and of poor quality, therefore, such structure needs to be improved.